


The fallen spark

by BigFriendlyDog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deadpool list, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Work Up For Adoption, stiles pushed out pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFriendlyDog/pseuds/BigFriendlyDog
Summary: Stiles is pushed out of the pack goes to Poland with Morrell and meets his aunt who is also a spark and her best friend who is a boy around stiles age who is a male witch who they get close to another stiles gets a phone call from deaton who says that there is a deadpool list with there names on it and stiles is the most expensive one on the list and soon they come under attack and they defeat the hunters and rescue other supernatural creatures and they get called back to beacon hills to help the pack take down the threat and they go back to Poland when the deadpool is taken care of
Kudos: 2





	The fallen spark

Stiles pushed out pack goes to Poland with Morrell and meets his aunt and her best friend and there on the deadpool list and they rescue other supernatural creatures and they go back to beacon hills to help the pack take down the threat and they go back to Poland when the deadpool is taken care of


End file.
